The present method of installing an interior wall is a consuming and cumbersome process. In the present method metal tracks with channels are attached to the floor and ceiling and spaced, vertical wall studs interconnect the tracks. The wall substrate is then attached to the studs. If the substance is drywall the grooves between successive sheets must be taped and plastered, after which the wall is painted. Finally, a baseboard is usually attached to the bottom of the wall to provide a finished appearance, and a cornice may be applied at the top of the wall, either preformed or of plaster.
It is an object of the invention to provide a baseboard and/or cornice for simplified construction of the interior wall of a building.